Blake Jenner
|GebOrt = Miami, Florida, USA |twitter = Blake_Jenner |imdb = 4296357}} Blake Alexander Jenner (*27. August 1992 in Miami, Florida) ist ein amerikanischer Schauspieler und Sänger. Er gewann die zweite Staffel des Oxygen Gesangswettbewerbs The Glee Project. In Glee stellt er Ryder Lynn dar. Leben Blake ist der jüngste von insgesamt vier Brüdern und hat sich immer schon sehr für Musik und Filme interessiert. Seit er neun Jahre ist spielt er gerne Schlagzeug, schrieb Geschichten und spielte in der Schule in Theateraufführungen mit. Während der Middle und High School hatte er auch kurze Auftritte in TV-Serien. Nachdem er 2010 seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte zog er von Miami nach Los Angeles. Seit 2012 ist er mit seiner Gleekollegin Melissa Benoist zusammen. Im Juli 2013 gab das Paar seine Verlobung bekannt, was im Dezember 2013 bestätigt wurde. Berichten zufolge sollen sie seit März 2015 verheiratet sein, doch wie bekannt wurde, waren sie schon seit Juni 2013 verheiratet. Im Dezember 2016 wurde bekannt, dass Melissa die Scheidung wegen unüberbrückbarer Differenzen eingereicht hat. Karriere Nachdem er in einigen Serien aufgetreten ist, bewarb er sich 2012 bei "The Glee Project", welches er gewann und weshalb er bei Glee den Charakter Ryder Lynn darstellen durfte. Er unterschrieb ein Vertrag für sieben Episoden, aber ähnlich wie Samuel Larsen (Joe Hart) und Alex Newell (Unique) wurde sein Vertrag verlängert und er wurde sogar zum Hauptdarsteller hochgestuft. Filmografie Filme *2010: Fresh 2 Death 2010 als Connor *2011: Wurlitzer als Alexander Moore *2011: Cousin Sarah als Brett Marks *2012: The Truth In Being Right als Jeffrey *2014: Billy Boy als Billy Forsetti (auch Autor und Produzent) *2014: Love At First Site als Sydney Reynolds *2015: Crawlspace als Tommy *2016: Everybody Wants Some als Jake *2016: Besties *2017: Sidney Hall als Brett Newport *?: Within als Tommy Serien *2011: Melissa & Joey als Miller Collins (Folge: "Die Grundstücksgrenze") *2012: The Glee Project *2012-2015: Glee *2013: Master Chef als er selbst (Folge 4x10) *2016: Supergirl als Adam Foster Diskografie Für Glee Alben *2012: Glee: The Music Presents Glease *2012: Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 *2013: Glee Sings the Beatles EPs *2013: A Katy or A GaGa (EP) *2013: Movin' Out (EP) Auszeichnungen *2013: Teen Choice Awards in der Kategorie Choice TV Breakout-Star Zitate *seine Konkurrenten bei "The Glee Project: Oh ja. Du schaust Tyler an oder du schaust Abraham an oder du schaust dir Aylin, Ali oder Shanna an und jeder von ihnen hat diese sehr, sehr fesselnden Geschichten. Michael und ich, haben wahrscheinlich die normalsten, gewöhnlichsten Geschichten. Als das Finale kam, war ich sehr nervös, einfach weil ich gegen diese zwei Mädchen antreten musste, die wahrscheinlich die besten, fesselndsten Geschichten von allen im Wettbewerb haben und hier bin ich, der weißeste Halbkubaner aller Zeiten. Das ist alles, was ich habe. Wenn man mich anschaut und ich sagen würde, was ich hinter mir habe; bei Aylin and Ali könnte man wissen, was sie hinter sich haben, nur wenn man sie ansieht. '' *''Auch die Menschen, bei denen du denkst, dass sie nicht verletzbar sind, sind verletzbar. Ich möchte vermitteln, dass jeder empfindlich ist und etwas hat. *''Schauspielern ist wie eine Therapie ohne Rechnungen.'' Trivia *Er spielt Schlagzeug und Gitarre. *Sein Lieblingssport sind Basketball und Football. *In der High School war er im Wrestling Team. *Er ist 1,89 Meter groß. *Er möchte gerne nach Australien reisen. *Seine Lieblingsfarbe ist blau. *Er kann jonglieren. *Er hat Angst vor Schlangen. *Er war als kleiner Junge ein großer Fan von Michael Jackson. *Wenn er sich aussuchen könnte mit wem vom Glee Cast er ein Duett singen will, würde er Darren Criss wählen. *Seine Lieblingstere sind Affen und Hunde. *In seiner Freizeit joggt er gerne, während er Musik hört. *Sein Lieblingscharakter ist Finn Hudson. *Er hat einen Hund namens Milli. *Er wandert gerne. *Seine Brüder Mike, Derrick und Richard. Richard "Ricky" ist homosexuell. *Seine Lieblingssüßigkeit is Twizzlers. *Er hat kaukasische, deutsche, weiße, spanische und kubanische Vorfahren. *Wenn er nicht Schauspieler wäre, würde er gerne Lehrer sein. *Seine Lieblingssuperhelden sind The Flash und Spiderman. *Er kann skaten. *Wenn er eine Superkraft bekommen würde, möchte er genre fliegen können. *2012 war er auf dem 63. Platz bei BuddyTV's 100 Sexiest Men. *Er ist der zweite Glee-Schauspieler, der bei "Supergirl" mitspielt. Die erste ist Melissa Benoist, der dritte Peter Facinelli und der vierte Grant Gustin. Videos thumb|left|150px thumb|150px thumb|left|150px thumb|150px thumb|center|150px Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Cast S5 Kategorie:Cast S6 Kategorie:The Glee Project Teilnehmer